


Burning Star

by Myoot



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, I don't know if I'll continue this but we'll see, Other, The Traveler is a cryptid and Max is too young for this shit, characters will be added as the story progresses, exo body facts i probably made up, exo gore, no beta we die like hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myoot/pseuds/Myoot
Summary: Max-9 is chosen by the Traveler to bear troubles of the future. Max-9 would rather be out in the field, but a rocky start sets his fate forever. (Better summary later)
Kudos: 1





	Burning Star

**Author's Note:**

> i tried

He swallows thickly on air, yellow eyes scanning the area. Strange, he was the only one standing. He thinks deeply, troubled. His name. Something with an M.... Mike? No, no... M.... M...

"M-Max," He responds, voice frail. "-9. Max-9." His eyes were drawn back to the orb in front of him and he backed up in fear. It was so big now, right up in his face.

His chest stuttered, gears coming to a halt. The orb seemed pleased- when it had reached sentience, he didn't know.

"A-Are you-"

 **/Yes,/** It cut him off, calm as ever. Max closes his mouth and remains quiet, waiting for an explanation the orb didn't quite want to tell him yet.

**/You will face many things, see further than your peers. There will be events you will not be able to stop. You hold promise, that is why I have chosen you for this task./**

The Exo looks panicked, chest heaving. "And- And what's my t-task?"

He didn't receive an answer for seconds that felt like minutes.

 **/In due time, you will see. Now come, there is much I wish to learn about you./** Just like that, the ground beneath his feet caved in and he fell, down and down until he could no longer see the light.

* * *

Something was... Digging inside of his chest, searching for something.

"Wait, wait, wait, I think he's waking up." A voice, though faint and unnatural. The feeling in his chest stopped suddenly, along with two other voices. Max groans, taking a moment to recollect his thoughts. He knew his name, he remembers the big orb that talked to him...

His eyes snapped open and he sat up with a gasp, chest heaving. He was met with two little drones in the air and another Exo kneeling in front of him with a concerned expression on his... Face. He looked down just in time to see a white mechanical hand pull out of his opened chest, to which Max scatters back, an arm over his chest, giving all three strangers a cautious look.

"Woah, calm down- okay?" The other Exo's mouth lit up a soft pink as he spoke, holding his hands in front of him. Max squints at him.

_'That guy looks familiar...'_

**/He is your brother./** There was that voice again. He snapped his head to the side, antennae at the sides of his head perking up in alarm.

 **/They mean you no harm./** He half considered just trying to slam his head to the ground to shake the voice away.

"Who- Who are you?" He asks, antennae pinning themselves back. The other Exo had two horns over each eye. He looked quite intimidating despite his soft features and sharp purple eyes. Said Exo looks over at the drone over his shoulder and the two murmur for a moment, basking the group in an awkward silence.

Finally, the white-shelled drone spoke up, "My name is Gavroche, the Exo in front of you is-"

"Dutch. Dutch-19." The Exo-- Dutch, replies with a small nod. He wore robes of which Max has never seen before with a rope over his right bicep.

"Your Ghost can tell you the details." The drone- no, Gavroche, nods. It... Well, it looked like a nod. Max looks over at the other drone, finding it to be far different than its buddy.

"Hello." Its shell was dark blue and black, patterned with little specks of white at the ends of its fins. Rather than blue, its 'eye' was white. "I am a Ghost- your Ghost, to be exact. You've been dead for a very long time but I brought you back for a very important reason."

 **/Keep him safe. He will be your companion until death, young Light./** Max nods at the voice, his breathing calming down as time went by.

"What is your name?" Inquires the nameless drone, inching a little closer to him.

"... Max-9." He answers, yellow eyes fixated on the Ghost in front of him. The AI nods, thankful.

"We should get going," Gavroche floats over, looking around in obvious caution. "It's not safe here, there are too many Fallen." Dutch nods behind him and stands up, dusting his knees off. Max watches him walk over and offer him a hand.

"Can you walk?" He hums, "We found you at the bottom of the cliff, heart damaged to shite." He explains, helping Max up. Max pauses, eyes widening.

He remembers a body at the bottom of the cliff. Was he...

His knees buckled beneath him and a wave of exhaustion hit him out of nowhere. Dutch quickly caught him, concern written in his purple eyes.

"I was able to bring you back but something is blocking me from healing your heart." Ghost tells him, floating over in a hurry.

 _'Why can't he heal my core?'_ Max thinks to himself. For once, the voice does not answer him.

"The City isn't far from here, if we can find a ship. I've scanned a facility nearby but I don't know if it's harboring any means to get home."

Dutch and Max exchange a look as the weaker Exo holds onto his brother for balance. It still felt weird to think of Dutch as a brother. He'd question the voice later. Dutch begins walking forwards, passing the Ghosts. Better to get going than to sit here like ducks.

Was that how the saying goes? He hopes so.

"Fallen. Gavroche, what are they?" He asks, directing his glowing eyes to his companion. As Gavroche begins to explain, Max feels a weight settle in over his chest. He looks down to find an odd uniform on him and a scarf hang at his neck. His Ghost flies over to him.

"I made it myself to welcome you back to life. You're a Hunter- but for now, you're the hunted. I can heal and bring you back to life so long as you keep me safe." The dark blue Exo looks over at the Ghost and then back at his new clothes.

"You made these yourself?"

"Yes. Yes I did." Ghost pauses, tilting his fins down. Max notes that it makes him look like a small child waiting for approval. "Do... Do you like it?" He whispers.

Smiling, Max nods and his yellow eyes brighten up.

"I love it. Thanks, Doc." The Ghost returns to his neutral pose and cocks his fins to the side.

"Doc?"

"Well... You can heal me and bring me back from the dead... Thought it'd be fitting to call you Doc." Max shrugs his shoulders, wincing at the strain in his chest. Ghost looks away and thinks. He hasn't had a name since he was created; only knowing that he had to bring back someone that would hold the Traveler's voice and visions. It felt... Nice to finally have a name.

"Very well, you can call me Doc. It's a pleasure to meet you, even in such unfortunate circumstances. " He bows his fins, making his Guardian chuckle weakly. Max looks up at Dutch and hums. What an odd duo, they will be. He wonders if his so called brother also hears the odd voice in his head, or if he saw the same things he himself had seen before waking up from their supposed first death.

 **/In time,/** The voice speaks, **/you will have your answers. For now, focus on survival. Your new friends will help you along the way./** The Hunter looks down at the ground, exhaustion settling in fully.

He hopes this will be a short walk.


End file.
